neoquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Template talk:Character
']] Adelan says, "Dear me! The bridge is stuck in the raised position, and is unusable. Curse that wizard for doing this to our town!" ''> You say, "What can you tell me about the wizard?" "His name is Zombom. I've known him for years; he was actually a student of mine some time back. You see, I'm a wizard myself. But I hadn't seen him in several months, when he appeared and cast that spell on our bridge. I don't know where he learned such powerful magics; I can't even figure out how to break the spell. I fear that only his demise will cause the spell's effect to end." > You say, "Where can I find the wizard?" Adelan says, "It's only a rumor, but I've heard that he's taken up residence in an old, ruined tower on an island in the sea northeast of here. The only way to get there -- unless you can swim like a fish, or fly like a bird! -- is an underwater cave that runs under the mountains and comes up again on the island. I'm not sure exactly where it is, though. I think it lies where the forest meets the mountains, to the north." ---- Conversation after defeating Zombom: Adelan says, "Well, I can't thank you enough for defeating Zombom, though I wish it didn't have to be this way. I suppose he'd been driven mad by tapping powerful, forbidden magics... or something like that." > You say, "What can you tell me about the town?" "White River was founded as a river crossing centuries ago. Now it's home to a small community of wizards -- of whom I am one -- and traders who live here when not out trading. It's never grown to be a particularly large town, but we like it small. Actually, the walls were built to both protect against floods from the river itself, and to keep the community small." > You say, "Zombom said he failed his master, and he mentioned your name." "His master, eh? So he was not behind this by himself? That makes a certain kind of sense, I suppose. The only other person I can think of powerful enough to put Zombom up to what he did would be... but it can't be." Adelan hesitates for a moment, and looks around suspiciously. "The king's advisor, Ramtor, was rumored to be a powerful spellcaster... but I can't imagine why he'd want the bridge frozen up. The last I heard, the king had taken ill... but this far from the castle, who knows what's going on there?" | text = Adelan says, "Dear me! The bridge is stuck in the raised position, and is unusable. Curse that wizard for doing this to our town!" > You say, "What can you tell me about the wizard?" "His name is Zombom. I've known him for years; he was actually a student of mine some time back. You see, I'm a wizard myself. But I hadn't seen him in several months, when he appeared and cast that spell on our bridge. I don't know where he learned such powerful magics; I can't even figure out how to break the spell. I fear that only his demise will cause the spell's effect to end." > You say, "Where can I find the wizard?" Adelan says, "It's only a rumor, but I've heard that he's taken up residence in an old, ruined tower on an island in the sea northeast of here. The only way to get there -- unless you can swim like a fish, or fly like a bird! -- is an underwater cave that runs under the mountains and comes up again on the island. I'm not sure exactly where it is, though. I think it lies where the forest meets the mountains, to the north." ---- Conversation after defeating Zombom: Adelan says, "Well, I can't thank you enough for defeating Zombom, though I wish it didn't have to be this way. I suppose he'd been driven mad by tapping powerful, forbidden magics... or something like that." > You say, "What can you tell me about the town?" "White River was founded as a river crossing centuries ago. Now it's home to a small community of wizards -- of whom I am one -- and traders who live here when not out trading. It's never grown to be a particularly large town, but we like it small. Actually, the walls were built to both protect against floods from the river itself, and to keep the community small." > You say, "Zombom said he failed his master, and he mentioned your name." "His master, eh? So he was not behind this by himself? That makes a certain kind of sense, I suppose. The only other person I can think of powerful enough to put Zombom up to what he did would be... but it can't be." Adelan hesitates for a moment, and looks around suspiciously. "The king's advisor, Ramtor, was rumored to be a powerful spellcaster... but I can't imagine why he'd want the bridge frozen up. The last I heard, the king had taken ill... but this far from the castle, who knows what's going on there?" }}